Too Many Kittens!
by Freckles Forever
Summary: Britain Cat lives a life of luxury with his master, Human Engalnd/Britain. However, his world turns upside-down when they rescue three adorable kittens from freezing to death. Britain Cat feels as if he's being replaced and seeks to be rid of the kittens. The house isn't big enough for four cats!
1. Rescue!

TOO MANY KITTENS!

Of all the cats who lived in London, Britain Cat felt as if he was the luckiest. When he was a kitten, his mother had too many kittens than she could handle and was forced to abandon him. He had roamed around the streets in search of food for a long while, but a young man found him and took him in. That had been his master. Since then, he had lived in a beautiful house with his master. Every night, he climbed up onto the bed and snuggled up next to him. All the tuna he could eat and a warm place by the fire. He especially loved all the belly rubs and cuddles he received, too. It was simply perfect! Yes, he had been lucky to find such a loving home.

It was a cold day in winter, and the sun was blocked out by the gray clouds. Britain Cat and his master were on their way home as more snow began to fall on top of them. Britain Cat felt cold and he looked up at his master with a meow, indicating that he wanted to get warm in his master's coat.

The young man noticed this and smiled. He unzipped his coat and crouched down.

"Alright, then. But it won't be cold for long, soon we'll be home," he smiled as he gave his cat's head a pet. Just as the blond was about to pick up his cat, they heard something in one of the back allies.

Britain Cat rushed off to find the source and sniffed around the ally.

"What is it, Watson?" Human Britain asked him as he fallowed him. The Cat made no sound of an answer as he continued to search the ally.

He came across a small box and stood up on his hind legs to take a peek. Inside the box was three kittens, and they were all shivering and hungry. Human Britain's heart went out to them and he knelt down.

"You poor things. Come here, let's get you somewhere safe." He picked up the kittens and zipped them up in his coat. He then looked down at his own cat.

"I hope these little ones will be alright. Let's hurry home so they'll be safe from this weather." Britain Cat nodded and followed his master home. He too was hoping for the kittens' recovery.

When they returned home, Human Britain opened the door and quickly rushed in. Britain Cat quickly scampered in before the door closed. He shivered and shook himself off. He sat down and watched his master take care of the kittens.

Human Britain started up the fireplace and went to the kitchen to find something to feed the kittens. He looked around and found some milk. He poured some of the milk in a saucepan and began warming it. The kittens snuggled in his coat were shivering and Human Britain really hoped they were going to be okay. Who knows how long they have been out in the cold.

When the milk was warmed, he poured the milk into a bottle to make it easier for the kittens to drink. He brought them to the living room and sat in a chair by the fireplace. Britain cat had lied down in front of it and he tapped his tail once in a while as he watched his master.

The kittens took to the milk easily as Human Britain feed them the bottle. After about a few minutes, they started looking much better and the bottle was empty. Human Britain smiled and he rubbed the kittens' heads. They were a litter of two brothers and a sister.

"I wonder what happened to these three?"Human Britain said out loud to himself. A number of things could have happened to them, but what mattered now was getting their health back.

By the time nightfall came around, Britain Cat was ready for bed. He did a final inspection on the house to make sure there were no mice and climbed up the stairs to his master's bedroom. He was about ready to jump up on the bed at his usual spot, but noticed the trio of kittens already there on the bed. Who did they think they were, stealing his bed?! His master must have felt sorry for them again and allowed them on the bed. Still, it didn't feel right. Britain Cat felt as if he had been pushed away. No, that wasn't true! His master loved him, he would never replace him! Besides, it was still far too early to assume such things.

Fine, Britain Cat thought to himself, the kittens can have the bed for tonight. At least he still had the cat bed by the fireplace, although he almost always didn't sleep in it. He often did his night prowling anyway, a warm bed by the fire was still comfortable enough.


	2. Troubles begin

After staying up half of the night from prowling, Britain cat was once again exhausted and curled up in the cat bed by the fireplace. He was having a pleasant dream, until three little pest showed up and turned the dream into a nightmare. Why did he feel so sensitive towards them? He didn't understand why, they just bothered him. In all honesty, they started making the Cat nervous ever since the bed stealing from last night.

Thankfully, a pleasant smell woke him and he opened his cute green eyes. He noticed the morning sun shining brightly through the curtains. He stood up and stretched all four legs out one at a time and trotted to the kitchen. He peeked around the corner and saw his master making breakfast. The Cat took a big whiff of that breakfast smell and purred. It smelled good, and best of all the kittens were not around! If he was lucky, he may have first dibs!

His tactics always worked. He walked up to his master and began purring as he rubbed himself around his master's legs. Human Britain looked down and smiled.

"Good morning, Watson. Hungry, are you?"

As if to answer, the Cat meowed and lied down on his back like he was begging. To add to the cuteness, he even flicked his tail back and forth to look extra adorable.

Human Britain chuckled.

"Alright, but just one," he said as he tossed the cat a biscuit. Works every time!

The Cat stood up from the floor and his mouth began to drool. But before he could eat the delicious goodness, the trio of kittens suddenly appeared and snatched up the biscuit before Britain Cat even had a chance!

"HEY!" the cat hissed. "That's MY biscuit! MINE, got it?!" he chased after the little kittens, but they escaped. Lucky for them!

Human Britain sat down with his breakfast plate, and began to get comfortable. Britain Cat meowed as he looked up at his master and began rubbing himself against his legs. He did his best to look cute. Human Britain looked down and noticed the cat's look. He shook his head.

"Sorry, fella. You've already had your biscuit." Well, he clearly didn't notice the kittens taking the older cat's treat. "Oh, yes, that's right!"

Human Britain suddenly remembered he had to feed the cats. He felt stupid for nearly forgetting. He gathered four dishes and began pouring the food in them. The kittens gathered around the human as they each waited for their turn. Britain cat was more well behaved and certainly didn't whine. He waited patiently for his master to feed him.

When Human Britain finally put down the cat dish in front of his cat, the Cat could only stare down at the food in horror. No tuna! Not even milk! No, it wasn't even catnip! It was dry, yucky, smelly CAT FOOD!

He smelled tuna, though. Then he realized that the kittens each had tuna! What about him?!

He felt really jealous and looked down at the food with a scowl. Like he was going to eat this crap!

With a growl of disgust, Britain Cat pushed the dish away with his nose and literally gagged. He was a bit of a picky eater, but he had grown up spoiled.

Hearing his cat gag, Human Britain looked up from the newspaper and noticed his cat walking out of the room.

"Oh, are you not hungry?" he called after him. How stupid could a human be?! Of course he wasn't hungry, the cat food spoiled his appetite!

He really hoped those kittens will soon be gone. He plopped down on his cat bed and laid his ears back, he felt so angry.


	3. Kicked out!

Britain Cat stayed in his cat bed the whole morning. He was still mad, and hungry. His master came up and petted his fur. He seemed to know that something was bothering his cat.

"What's the matter, Watson? Are you feeling sick? You didn't eat, and you have been lying here all morning. Are you mad at me because I gave you cat food?"

Well, that was part of the reason. But he was mostly mad at the kittens for tacking his place. Maybe he was a little mad that his owner had somewhat ignored him. Still, he made no sound of an answer as he was petted.

"I have to go out today, but I can't leave the kittens by themselves. Think you could look after them for me? I won't be gone long, I just need to go to the post office for a bit."

As if Britain Cat was in the mood to do any favors, so his master could forget about having him look after those runts. Wait a minute...this could be his golden opportunity to get those pesky kittens out of the house for good, then he would have his normal life back!

Britain Cat lifted his head from the soft cushion he was lying on and purred. The Human smiled.

"Thank you. Be good, I'll be back soon."

He then grabbed the car keys and envelope he was going to mail and walked out the door. Britain Cat heard the lock click and he scampered over to the couch. He looked out the window and watched as his master pulled out of the driveway and drive down the road. The coast was clear. Now, about those kittens...

He jumped off the couch and walked to the kitchen where the kittens were playing. Britain Cat was first going to give them a warning, an invitation to leave before things got ugly. He held his head up proudly and walked over to the kittens' water dish. Dogs have their own way of marking their territory, and so did cats. Cats, however, didn't lift their legs like dogs.

Britain Cat made sure the kittens were looking in his direction. He lowered his head and began drinking from their dish. This was a cat's way of saying, 'This is my house. You are not welcomed'. It was a more dignified way of kicking your unwelcome guests out, at least cats thought so.

Unfortunately, the kittens didn't acknowledge the message and walked over to their dish and drank from it too. Britain Cat felt as if they were mocking him. He wasn't simply drinking from their dish because he was thirsty! Alright, fine. They've had their warning.

Britain Cat hissed to show his displeasure in their behavior and humped up his shoulders to look big and intimidating. The Kittens noticed this and turned tail and ran from him.

"Oh, no! You're not getting off the hook that easily!" the Cat gave chase and didn't care what was in his way. He knocked down chairs, antiques, even scratched the furniture. Normally he wouldn't be acting this way, but he was so involved in trying to catch the kittens that he didn't even think of the possibility that he might get in trouble for this.

They ran by the couch and Britain Cat got tangled up in the curtains. He yowled in frustration and anger and tore at the curtains until he was free. He manged to catch the kittens and scratched at their noses. The kittens let out painful meows, which only brought satisfaction to the Cat.

"There, you see! Next time someone gives you a warning, you best listen to them!"

He then halted his attack when his master walked into the house. He didn't even hear the door! The Human could only look around the room in shock. He noticed the kittens and rushed over to them.

"Are you alright?!" he asked in a panic. Why the heck was he so worried about them for?! They were the ones who started this whole thing!

Britain Cat hissed, and Human Britain turned to him with a glare.

"And as for you, what were your reasons for hurting these kittens?! You know they are still trying to recover!"

Why was he so angry at him? The kittens were the ones who started it. Britain Cat was sure of that...maybe...why was his master's look making him feel guilty? He lowered his head to look at the floor and tapped the last few inches of his tail.

"Watson, you are a very bad cat!" his master said. Well, he didn't have to call him 'bad'.

Britain Cat looked around at the mess. The more he did, the more he realized that he was the one who started the fight in the first place. Still, the kittens were guilty too. It was them who didn't listen to his warnings. Maybe it was Britain Cat's plan for them to leave, but they provoked him.

"I...I'm sure I can explain this," Britain Cat wanted to tell his master, but he doubted he would listen anyway. And besides, Humans don't understand the cat's language.

Human Britain gently lied down the Kittens in the cat bed and turned to Britain Cat again.

"Come here, Watson," he demanded. The Cat backed away, he didn't want to get punished.

"I said come here, NOW!"

The Cat hung his head and walked over to his master, unable to meet his eyes. The human picked up the Cat by the scuff of his neck and walked over to the back door. He was going to get thrown out in the backyard! No, nothing like that!

Britain Cat struggled when he realized this, but he could not get free. Human Britain opened the door and tossed the cat outside. Britain Cat whimpered as he landed in the grass, and the door slammed shut behind him. It hurt his feelings.

The Cat walked up to the door and scratched at it. He even whimpered as he meowed for his master. But there was no response. The cat felt like crying, he was so hurt! He turned from the door after a few minutes when his master didn't return, and walked away. He curled up beside the fence and buried his head in his fur. He felt terrible! He called himself an idiot over and over again, but it didn't make him feel better and didn't change his situation. He just lied there, crying...


	4. Stranger on the Fence

By the time night fell, Britain Cat had forgotten why his master was mad at him in the first place. Yet, he felt that he probably wasn't welcomed still and continued to lie in the same place he had been for most of the day.

Human Britain came out and crouched down on the porch. He had a food dish in his hands and he set it down on the porch. He called out for the cat to come over. Britain Cat watched his master for a long moment. Could he make amends now? His master didn't appear to be angry anymore, but he still was unsure. He was hungry, though, and decided to take the chance.

He stood up from his spot and walked over to the porch cautiously. A familiar scent was in the air as the Cat came over to his dish. It was tuna! Did this mean his master forgave him?

He sniffed at the tuna for a minute and began to eat. He felt his master pet him and he flinched, he didn't know what his master was going to do. But his master did nothing but pet him.

"I'm sorry, you still have to stay out here for the night. But if you be good, I'll let you back in the house tomorrow," he told the Cat. Britain Cat was a little confused at this, but his master didn't sound angry anymore. Maybe he felt guilty for throwing him out?

When Britain Cat finished his meal, his master picked up the dish and went back into the house. The Cat waited for him to open the door and let him in, but it soon began obvious that he wasn't going to be allowed back into the house tonight. The Cat sighed sadly. He simply just couldn't understand or even remember why his master was so angry.

He walked back to his spot and lied down to sleep. It was going to be a long night.

As the night went on, Britain Cat didn't feel like prowling. He was a little thirsty, though. He noticed that a water dish had been set out on the porch. Britain Cat walked up to the porch again and drank some water. That helped a bit. He lied down on the porch and looked up at the moon overhead. It was pretty, he supposed. But then a horrible sound came from somewhere along the fence. It was so awful! It sounded like a cat who choked on a hairball.

Britain Cat tried to ignore it, but the sound wouldn't go away. He glared back over to the fence and saw a silhouette figure sitting on the fence. He got up and stormed over to the figure.

"Would you please stop that dreadful noise? It's hurting my ears!" The figure looked down at him with yellow eyes and chuckled.

"What's wrong, pet? Don't you know that there are cats like me who enjoy cat karaoke? I bet you've never even tried it.."

Britain Cat frowned as he continued to glare back at the figure.

"Cats like you, eh? Well, you must be daft and stupid to come around here. This happens to be my yard and I don't appreciate youngsters like you who like to make a ruckus. Now please leave."

"What's that? I couldn't hear you, your prissy voice made my ears clogged," the cat on the fence smirked down at him. Britain Cat hissed.

"I'm warning you!"

Suddenly, more figures appeared around the yard and they surrounded Britain Cat.

"Oh? You dare challenge ally cats, pet?" the yellowed eyed cat said. Britain Cat swallowed, he doubted he could take them all on.

"Oi!" yelled a voice. The cats all turned to see three more cats enter the yard. Britain Cat began to sweat, but he recognized the scents of these cats. The trio of cats stepped into the light of the moon and Britain Cat was relieved. It was his older brothers!

The ally cats hissed and the yellowed eye cat glared at them.

"Who are you?"

"If you dare touch our little brother, you'll have to answer to us!" Ireland Cat said as he and his brothers took a step forward. Britain Cat blushed, did they really have to call him 'little'?

"So if you don't mind, please leave this place before you're in a world of hurt!" Wales Cat said.

"Unless you aren't afraid to lose?" Scotland Cat smirked.

The ally cats looked to the yellow eyed cat for advise, he appeared to be the leader of this group. He didn't like the situation. These cats looked tough. He turned to Britain Cat.

"One day, pet, you won't have anyone around to help you." Then he and his pals left.

Britain Cat thanked his older brothers for coming to help.

"It wasn't a problem," Scottland Cat said. "We were out doing our prowling."

"What are you doing out here, Britain Cat? Normally you stay inside instead of doing your prowling outside," Wales Cat asked him. Britain Cat looked down at the ground and told them about the kittens, but he still didn't understand why his master was still mad at him..

"I see," Ireland Cat nodded as he listened. "I wouldn't worry too much. Humans are just like that. I'm sure he'll let you back inside the house soon. And I doubt the kittens will stay for much longer."

"I don't know. My master seems pretty attached to them. I can't help but feel as if he's replaced me," Britain Cat said as he shook his head. Wales Cat put a paw on his little brother's head.

"That's not true and you know it. If he didn't want you anymore, he would have given you to the kennel. I'm sure he'll let you back into the house first thing in the morning."

Britain Cat wished he could share their enthusiasm, but he still had doubts.

He soon bid his older brothers goodbye and curled up into his spot to sleep again. He hoped his brothers were right.


	5. Healed Injuries

Human Britain awoke the next morning as he felt something soft against his face. He smiled as he smelled the familiar scent of cat hair.

"Watson, good morning. Sleep well?" he asked. He opened his eyes and saw that it wasn't his cat snuggled up next to him, but one of the kittens. He was a bit confused at first, but remembered that he had put his cat outside in the backward for the night.

He stroke the kittens' furs, but he could only think of his own cat. He hoped he didn't get too cold last night. He felt a bit bad for leaving him outside all night, still, he had harmed the kittens while they were still trying to recuperate from the harsh weather. For a moment, he felt as if he had been cruel to his cat, and no different than the person who abandoned the kittens. He feared that his cat might have run away during the night.

He threw off the blanket and slipped on his slippers. He then started running towards the door, while trying not to trip as he descended the stairs. He ran to the back door and threw it open.

"Watson!" he called.

Britain Cat was lying beside the fence, where he had stayed all night. He heard his master calling him and lifted his head. He saw the look on his master's face, and he had looked worried for the Cat. He descended from the porch steps and ran over to the fence where his cat was laying. He picked up the Cat and held him close.

"Oh, Watson! Thank goodness! I was worried you might have run away!" he said, nearly in tears. "I'm so sorry! I love you!"

Britain Cat was surprised and could only stare at his master in shock. He was worried about him, really? He found it a little hard to believe, but his master looked really happy he was still here.

"Come on, you little bugger, let's get you inside before you freeze to death," his master said with a small chuckle. "I'll even make you some catnip and tuna!"

Did he say catnip and tuna?! He must really be sorry for throwing him out in the cold.

Human Britain carried his cat back into the house, giving him cuddles and kisses. Britain Cat found himself starting to smile, He felt relieved to know that his master still cared for him. He was even carried around the kitchen while his master prepared the Cat's meal!

He set the food dish on the floor and put his cat down as well. The kittens had come in by now, and they were begging for their meals too. Human Britain gave them tuna as well, but he sat down and began writing something.

Britain Cat was a bit upset when his master gave the kittens his tuna again, but he decided to let it go for now. What matter to him was that his master still loved him the same, and that the kittens were not going to change that.

Once they had all finished their meals, Human Britain took all the cats and brought them to his car. They drove down the road and turned onto the main roads. Britain Cat had no idea where they were going, and he hoped it wasn't the vet.

They stopped at a building and Human Britain got out and went inside. Britain Cat was alone in the car with the kittens. The kittens were in the spare cat carrier, while Britain Cat was in his. The kittens were playing a game among themselves, while Britain Cat watched for his master.

Human Britain soon came out of the building and got in the car.

"Right, now we just wait for someone to call," he said. Britain Cat didn't know what the man meant, but he assumed it had something to do with the kittens. Human Britain cooed at the cats for a minute before starting up the engine again and drove home.

A few days later, Human Britain had received several calls about likely owners who were willing to take the kittens in. He left the house for most of the day, but he came back with a smile.

"Well, Watson," he said as he noticed the Cat walking over to welcome him home. "It looks like you and I will be alone for a while again."

Britain Cat meowed in confusion and Human Britain crouched down to pet his cat. "Someone bought the kittens. They'll pick them up tomorrow."

Britain Cat understood now. The building his master went into a few days prior was where they printed the newspaper, and now someone had seen the article about the kittens and wanted to buy them. How splendid!

The Cat was pleased and purred his satisfaction as his master petted him.


	6. A Wild and Wet Night

Britain Cat expected that his life would go back to normal, but it wasn't as easy as he imagined it would be.

He was sleeping in his usual spot by his master on the bed, but he woke up during the night. He heard thunder and saw lightning, it was raining too. A storm. Britain Cat knew it would soon pass, but he couldn't go back to sleep. Odd, he had a bad feeling.

He jumped off the bed and went down the stairs to the living room. The fireplace light up the dark room, but Britain Cat noticed the cat bed where the kittens were sleeping was empty. He sniffed around the room for the kittens, but he could not find them. He tried calling out to them, but there was no answer.

"This isn't good," Britain Cat said to himself. The kittens couldn't have just vanished. Were they stolen? No, they couldn't have been.

He looked towards the window and peered out. It was rough out there and he couldn't see anything. Yet, something inside him told him that the kittens were out there and in trouble.

As much as he knew those kittens had been a pest to him, he knew the person adopting the kittens would be even more disappointed. He had to go out and look for them.

He rushed back up the stairs and to his master's bedroom. He jumped up on the bed and rubbed himself against his master to wake him.

"Hmm?" Human Britain asked as he woke up. "Watson, what's wrong?" He yawned and rubbed his tried eyes. Britain Cat meowed in worry and pulled at his master's PJ's.

"Watson, what's wrong?" he asked the Cat again in confusion. He decided to follow the Cat and Britain Cat led him to the empty cat bed.

Britain was worried as he stared at the empty cat bed. Britain Cat rushed over to the window and meowed again in worry. Human Britain walked over to the window and peeked out. He couldn't see anything. He had a bad feeling, and the way his cat was acting only made him more concerned. Something was wrong.

"Alright, Watson. Let's go find the kittens," Human Britain said as he put on his night robe. He didn't want his cat to get lost, so he put the Cat on a leash.

It was very windy and cold outside. Britain Cat and his master made sure to stay close to each other to prevent getting lost. Britain Cat sniffed the air. It was hard to pick up a trail in a storm, yet they didn't want to give up.

Britain Cat stopped suddenly and sniffed the air again. He was certain he could smell the kittens.

"What is it, Watson? Find something?" Human Britain almost had to yell for the cat to hear him over the roar of the storm. The Cat jerked at his leash, and Human Britain held on tightly.

"What's gotten into you?"

Britain Cat gave the leash one more tug and he broke free of the leash. Human Britain lost his balance and stumbled to the sidewalk. He watched as his cat ran into the thundering darkness.

"Watson! Come back!"

The Cat wasn't turning back, not while he was on the trail for the kittens. He followed the faint scent to a pit. It was flooded in due to all the rain. Britain Cat sniffed around and was having difficulty finding the trail again.

Suddenly, he heard a faint meow coming from the flooded pit. He looked up and saw the trio of kittens struggling to swim and stay above the water!

Britain Cat hesitated, he wasn't a good swimmer. Yet he couldn't just stand by and let the kittens drown. His master wasn't around to help, so Britain Cat had to risk it.

He jumped into the flooded pit and did his best to swim, but the water was so cold! No wonder cats hate the water! It was cold and wet! He will definitely have to clean himself all over twice before getting rid of all the rainwater from his coat.

He was close enough to one of the male kittens now and grabbed the kitten by the scruff of his neck with his mouth . He forced himself back to shore and set the kitten down a safe distance away from the water. Then he turned back and back into the water to fetch another kitten. When he reached the second kitten, his muscles were already tired and begging for a rest. Britain Cat did his best to ignore it as he dragged the kitten's brother to shore. His body trembled and begged for a rest, but there was still the sister kitten he had to rescue.

He took a quick breather and rushed back into the water. The kitten was going under, and he swam harder! He dived for the kitten and grabbed her neck with his mouth. He resurfaced a moment later and tried swimming back to shore. But his body could do no more and he started to sink again.

"No! I can't die here! Not now!" he said out loud to himself. He whimpered loudly, but he couldn't call for help or he might drop the kitten. His body gave up and he went under. He started blaming himself. He should have had more strength. Little bubbles of oxygen escaped from their mouths as they sank deeper. The Cat tried as best as he could, but he had no more strength. He then lost conciousness.


	7. Home, Sweet Home!

"Watson! Come back!" Human Britain called as he watched his cat run off into the rain and darkness. He had no idea what made the cat so reckless, but he had a feeling it had something to do with the kittens. Even under the coat, he shivered. It was so cold!

He didn't know where his cat had gone, neither did he know where he was going. Still, he continued walking. He was certain he heard a cat meowing, but it was faint and he didn't know where it was coming from.

"Watson?!" he called again. It was quiet for a minute, but then he heard another meow and quickly followed it.

He followed the sound until he spotted two soaked kittens. He knew it was the kittens and rushed over. But he was concerned, these were only the two brothers. Where was his cat and the girl kitten? He noticed the flooded in pit and was worried. He saw his cat's head come up and the cat whimpered before sinking again. The last kitten was being carried in his mouth.

"Watson!" Human Britain cried as he rushed over to the flooded pit. It was a large pit, large enough to fit a car. He didn't know how deep the pit was, but he took a chance.

"Watson! I'm coming!" he yelled before stepping into the pit. The water was to his waist and he knew it was dangerous for him to be in that deep. Yet, he didn't leave and felt around the water for his cat.

"Watson! Were are you?!" His cat had been under for a dreadful minute and he began to fear the worse.

What he did next was quiet dangerous, and he wouldn't recommend for us to try it at home. He risked diving under to search for his cat. It was dangerous that he had already was waist deep, but who knows what kind of debris could have fallen into the pit. He couldn't even see a thing.

He felt around blindly for any soft fur for a minute before his hands touched something small and fluffy. It had to be his cat! He grabbed the soft object and climbed up out of the pit.

He breathed for air for a minute and looked down at his hands. It was his cat and the kitten! All of them looked dirty, but the kittens were fine. Human Britain tried to wake his cat, but he didn't stir.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Human Britain began to panic and tried to wake his cat. He had to still be alive!

He took the animals home and started up the fireplace. He lied the kittens and his cat on the cat bed and grabbed a few towels. He cleaned off the kittens kept them warm. He looked at his own cat, who had still not woken up. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped himself in it as his body shivered. He was certain they would all get colds after this.

After the kittens were warmed, he desperately tried to wake his cat again. The poor thing had swallowed a lot of water and Human Britain feared that his cat may have drowned. After he had tried for a few minutes, he began to lose hope that his cat was still alive.

He sat back in his chair and he began to cry silently, but he heard a soft meow and looked up.

Britain Cat was choking up water and a few hairballs as he regained consciousness! The Cat looked up at his master, confused about what had happened. Human Britain was overjoyed and his picked up his cat. He gave him kisses and cuddles, his tears now of joy. His cat was alive!

"Was that my fifth life?" Britain Cat wondered, still confused about what had happened. "I'll call it my fourth, I suppose." But he stank, and his fur was filthy!

"Tell me, how did I get like this?!" he meowed in confusion at his master. Human Britain chuckled at his cat's look and grabbed a towel.

"Come on, you. Let's get you cleaned up."

After a bit of explanation on what had happened the previous night, the new owner of the kitten trio took the kittens home. Britain Cat was relieved it was all over and stretched out his paws on the couch, curling up beside his master. Human Britain cooed at the cat and gave him belly rubs. Yes, this was the way it was suppose to be!

"I'm getting a bit hungry. Why don't we get lunch?" he asked the cat. Britain Cat purred his answer and followed his master into the kitchen. As the man prepared lunch he looked down at his cat with a smile.

"You know, I'm proud of you, Watson. You stayed by those kittens and didn't abandon them. For that, I'm grateful. But you know, I am a bit sad they had to go. They were a bit cute."

Britain Cat was sure his master was talking about him, but he was a bit annoyed that his master mentioned those pesky kittens. Still, his master was happy and that made the cat smile.

Human Britain put down the food dish and Britain Cat saw tuna! Britain Cat meowed in excitement.

"I thought I would never see you again!" he told his food before scarfing it down.

THE END


End file.
